


i know you love her but it's over

by capailluisce



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, im sad as fuck, not trying to break any hearts, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capailluisce/pseuds/capailluisce
Summary: how do you walk away when every step cleaves your soul in two?





	i know you love her but it's over

He didn't know when she had become so deeply wedged in his heart. There was no one moment he could pinpoint and say that it was at that precise moment that she shifted from stranger to a friend, friend to companion, companion to something- deeper.

But with every moment, every breath, every step, every heartbeat, they had danced a cruel dance with each other until it was tangible and real and so immense that neither could ignore it any longer. And every time he saw her he would try to focus less on the way her chest rose and fell sharply as he talked with her, less on the way her eyes swirled with emotions so quickly he couldn't decipher them all, less on every little thing about her, but would ultimately fail so completely that as soon as she vanished, he was left in shock, berating himself for once again allowing her to come and go in his life and manipulate him so completely.

He realized how thoroughly she had enveloped him at that climactic moment in the throne room when his whole world had simultaneously disintegrated and shifted on its axis, and he would have done it in every universe and every dimension if she would just stay with him for one more moment.

But he had shifted for her and now she was leaving him. She was leaving him and taking parts of him with her, and what was he supposed to do without those pieces?

And as she walked away he felt something deep in him cleave in two and he couldn't even  _breathe,_ and he simply crumpled to the ground and tried to understand, tried to comprehend what was happening, why his thoughts were so desperately confused and he was gasping for air, for anything to fill his lungs, his heart.  

And when she looked back, with those eyes filled with tears and sadness enveloping her every feature, he realizes that there is nothing he can do to keep her from walking away, from leaving him to the darkness that presses in constantly.  

The one person who understands, she's leaving.  _She's leaving me alone_.  

And it's with that thought that he shudders and he curves in on himself, and he's not crying because there is no physical reaction that will encompass this level of pain, of desperation, of complete and utter soul-shattering heartbreak that he is now experiencing and he can't breathe because why would he want to breathe in a world without her? 

But when she is gone, and he is truly alone, he hunches over himself and finally begins to cry, heaving sobs that wrack his entire frame, a sorrow that cleaves his soul and shatters his heart in its entirety.

She told him he wasn't alone.  She had told him and then _left him_.  

She left me.

And at that moment, he bowed his head and wept.

**Author's Note:**

> im one sad motherf*cker sorrryyyyy.


End file.
